A field facet mirror for use in an illumination optics of a projection exposure apparatus for EUV microlithography is known from WO 2007/128407A.
Often, field facet mirrors of this type should, on the one hand, provide uniform illumination of the object field and, on the other hand, guide as large a faction as possible of the illumination light produced by an EUV light source to the object field. In this case, the facets of the field facet mirror receive a shape and an aspect ratio, which are adapted to the object field to be illuminated. There is still a desire for improvement in the known field facet mirrors in relation to the simultaneous ensuring of a uniform object field illumination, in particular when the illumination light provided by the EUV light source does not have a uniform intensity distribution over the illumination bundle, and a high EUV throughput.